Basil of Baker Street
Basil of Baker Street (or Basil for short) is the dauntless protagonist of Disney's 1986 film The Great Mouse Detective. Voice Actors: #Barrie Ingham (Original) - English #Maurice LaMarche (House of Mouse) - English #Takeshi Aono - Japanese #Paolo Buglioni - Italian #Roger Carel - French Basil played Anakin Skywalker In Star Wars (BattleInfoPeace Style) He is Jedi Knight Basil played Chief Chirpa in Star Wars (160Movies Style) Basil played Sneezy in Anna White and the Seven Characters He is a dwarf Basil Played Captain Larmine Lorenzo In Cat Hard 2 Cat Harder (CoolZDane Animal Style) He Is A Chief Poilce Basil played Sebastian in The Little British Girl. He is a crab Basil played Jiminy Cricket in Roonicchio He is a cricket Basil played Anger in Inside Out (TheCartoonMan12 Style) He is a red emotion Basil played Sir Grimsby in The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) and The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) He is a butler Basil played Timon in The Mammal King He is a meerkat Basil played The Genie in Pazuladdin He is The Genie Basil played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) He is a Pokemon trainer Basil played Kakeru Oozora in Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice (Chris1702 Style) He is a Spaceman Basil played Max Taylor in Dinosaur King (Chris1702 Animal Style) He is a Child Basil played Alvin Seville in Basil and the Mice (1983) He is a Chipmunk Basil Played Norman In Sing (Chris1703 Style) Basil Played Goof In The Basil Movie (A Goofy Movie) The Extremely Basil Movie (An Extremely Goofy Movie) and Basil Troop He is a D Basil played Mufasa in The Mouse King and The Pet King (PrinceKodi Pet Style) He is a lion Basil played Darien/Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Brisby He is sailor moon Astent and Love Interst Basil played King Fergus in Brave (nikkdisneylover8390's style) He is a king Basil played Chip in Basil & Bernard Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger Basil played Kronk in The Robot's New Groove (Quick Draw's is Back Style) Basil Played Himself in The Great Mouse Detective 170Movies Style Basil Played Jonathan Brisby In The Secret of NIMH (170Movies Style) She is Mrs. Brisby Husband Basil Played Flynn In Basil and Alvin (Phineas and Ferb) Basil played Wayne Gibson in Fievel and Jaq He is Gunther's father and Jason's stepfather Basil played Numbuh 1 in Codename: Rodents Next Door He is a kid next door Basil played Prince Phillip in Sleeping Brisby He is a prince Basil played Papa Smurf in The Mices (The Smurfs) He is the father Basil played King Richard in Fievel Hood He is a lion Basil played Robin Hood in Basil Hood He is a fox Basil Played Pacha in The Frog's New Groove He is a father Basil Played The Grad Duke in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and Olivirella 3: A Twist in Time He is a duke Basil played Professor Genius in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland He is a professor Basil played Pompadour in Bernard: The Movie and Bernard (TV series) He is one of Babar's Trusted Advisors Basil played Chas Finster in The RugMice Movie, RugMice in Paris, and RugMice Go Wild He is a widow Basil played Narrator Smurf in The Mices (The Smurfs) and The Mices 2 He is a smurf Basil played Li Shang in Brisbylan He is a captain Basil played Garrett in Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) He is a knight Basil played Kristoff in Frozen (CoolZClassic Style) and Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) He is Anna's true love Basil played Templeton in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) and Kiki's Bag 2: Ash's Great Adventure He is a rat Basil played Dr. Cockroach in Cartoon Heroes vs. Villains He is a cockroach Basil played Sarge in Animal Story He is a solider Basil played Mr. Centipede in Skippy and the Giant Peach He is a centipede Basil played George Darling in Piglet Pan He is a father Basil played Dave in Total Drama (Badly Drawn Rainbow Animal Style) Basil played Sonic the Hedgehog in Basil Adventure, Basil Adventure 2, Basil Heroes and Basil the Mouse (SatAM) Basil played Grumpy in Honey White and the Seven Mice He is a dwarf Basil played Ed in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) and Basil, Timon n Dale's Big Picture Show He is idiot Basil Played In Fievel's Laboratory & Fievel's Laboratory (Season 1) Basil played Robert Philip in Enchanted (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) Enchanted (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Played as Prince Edward (Live-Action) Basil played Rex in Rodent Story, Rodent Story 2 and Rodent Story 3 Basil played Pongo in 101 Mice He is a Dalmatian Basil played Buzz Lightyear in Wildlife Story, Wildlife Story 2 and Wildlife Story 3 He is Space Ranger Basil Played Dale In Jake 'n' Basil Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger Basil Played Myster In Chip-ChipMunk, Where Are You! and Scooby Brav He is a mystery Basil Played Gauridan Cat In Sailor Serena He is Mina's Gauridan Cat Basil Played Big Bob In Hey Chip Basil Played Manrou/Tuxedo Mask In Sailor Brisby He is Serena's Friend Basil Played Vorb in We're Back!: A Horse's Story He is an Alien Basil Played Aladdin In Basiladdin He is a Street Rat Basil Played Gregg O'Hara in Mighty ??? Young Basil Played RJ in Over the Hedge (??? Style) He is a raccoon Basil Played SkyTrain Mark I #105 * He is a playable with Thayne Prouten Basil Played SkyTrain Mark I #115 * He is a non-playable Basil Played SkyTrain Mark I #137 * He is a playable with Zack Prouten Portrayals: * In The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective and The Great Ketchum Detective he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In The Great Cat Detective he is played by Danny. * In The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) he is played by Scooby Doo. * In The Great Bear Detective he is played by Yogi. * In The Great Duelist Detective he is played by Jaden Yuki. * In The Great Rabbit Detective he is played by Bugs Bunny. * In The Great Rabbit Detective (Bubbles8218 style) he is played by Reader Rabbit. * In The Great Rabbit Detective (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) he is played by Rabbit. * In The Great Rescue Ranger Detective he is played by Chip. * In The Great Chipmunk Detective (DinosaurKingRockz Style) he is played by Alvin Seville. * In The Great Farm Cat Detective he is played by Tom Sawyer. * In The Great Spy Boy Detective he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In The Great Nerd Detective he is played by Angry Video Game Nerd (character). * In The Great Cucumber Detective he is played by Larry the Cucumber. * In The Great Super Italian Detective he is played by Prince Anario. * In The Great Meerkat Detective he is played by Timon. * In The Great Monkey Detective he is played by AiAi. * In The Great German Shepherd Detective he is played by Charlie B. Barkin. * In The Great Muppet Detective he is played by Kermit the Frog. * In The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz at age 17. * In The Great Warrior Detective he is played by Taran. * In The Great Womble Detective he is played by Orinoco. * In The Great Breeder Detective he is played by Brock. * In The Great Cat Detective (399Movies Style) he is played by Tom. * In The Great Taylor Detective he is played by Max Taylor. * In The Great Tuxedo Mask Detective he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In The Great Demigod Detective he is played by Maui. * In The Great Frog Detective he is played by Tad. * In The Great Aardvark Detective he is played by Arthur Read. * In The Great Panther Detective he is played by Bagheera. * In The Great Lion Detective he is played by Mufasa. * In The Great Panda Detective he is played by Po the Panda. * In The Great Robot Detective he is played by XR. * In The Great Car Detective he is played by Putt-Putt. * In The Great Mouse Detective spoof for 200Movies he is played by ???. Gallery: Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective Basil of Baker Street in House of Mouse.jpg|Basil of Baker Street in House of Mouse Basil of Baker Street (TGMD).png Basil of Baker Street-0.png BasilOfBak.png Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8249.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg Basil Of The Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg Basil and brsiby in chip-chipmunk.jpg|Basil as Fred Jones Rescue Rangers Away Jake.jpg Basil aka Justin as Mask.jpg|Basil as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Basil and bernard.png|Basil as Chip Basil as major glory.jpg|Basil as Major Glory Basil of baker street as ash.jpg|Basil as Ash Ketchum Basil of Baker Street and Mrs. Brisby love together.png Sailor serena two pets.jpg|Basil as Artemis Basil and friends mocks team rocket.jpg Basil vs hopps.png My conscience is holding me back I Can't Bring myself to beat scooby I'm Imagining his Little Brothers and sisters stopping me from beating the one person they love.jpg Basil Excited.jpg Basil Sad.jpg Basil of Baker Street.jpg Basil Angry.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1110.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1111.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1112.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1113.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1114.jpg Basil as zipper.jpg|Basil as Zipper Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3053.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3054.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3055.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3056.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6158.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6159.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6160.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6163.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6164.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6165.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6166.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6167.jpg Basil as Ichigo.png|Basil as Ichigo Kurosaki The gym leader kanto 397Movies style.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mices Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Rodents Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Green Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Basil and Mrs. Brisby Category:Thin Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:NimbusKidsMovies' Costume Pack Category:Tan Characters Category:Mice Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:1986 introductions Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel